


Moomin Valley One-shots!

by beeboyevan



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeboyevan/pseuds/beeboyevan
Summary: snufkin has a crush





	Moomin Valley One-shots!

Snufkin had always had a certain fondness for Moomin. Even when they met, which was years ago. The gentleness the other had for others, and the bubbly excited nature that was utterly adorable. It was smittening, to say the least. But, as fond as Snufkin was for Moomin, his need for freedom and alone time often interferes with that. But every time he was away for the winter, or he was on his own little escapades, he never thought he could miss someone as much as he missed Moomin in those moments. Especially when his travels went farther than normal; his chest had an ache that never could be filled, that is until he returned and got to see Moomin’s smile. Truly, ones smile shouldn’t be so wonderful to gaze at. There were certain years when Snufkin would decide to stay in Moomin Valley for winter. Moomin had refused to hibernate completely the first year it occurred. Snufkin has advised him against it but the boys mind had already been made up. It was one of the best winters Snufkin had ever had. He had taught Moomin to ice skate, they had collected icicles and caught snowflakes on their tongues, they had even made snow angels together. When the sun eventually set and Moomin had to return home, Snufkin would always stay out longer in the cold to assure that Moomin returned safely. It became a habit every evening that even carried over into the spring and summer seasons. But Snufkin hadn’t minded at all. But freedom always seemed to call to Snufkin, so he rarely stayed the entire winter if he didn’t migrate. There was too much to discover and explore with the snow covering the ground. Of course he always left a note for Moomin. This year though, the cards had told him that if he had caught five minnows consecutively, that he’d being traveling south sooner, and who was Snufkin to go against the cards? Moomin had tried to convince him not to go, but it would seem that his mind had been made up. Later that evening, Snufkin had caught his fish, but upon seeing the small dragon, and remembering how sad Moomin would get (and himself but that’s irrelevant) Snufkin had handed the minnows off to a sailor. Of course Moomin couldn’t know that’s what he had done though, so he bender the truth just a bit. The other was ecstatic over the fact that Snufkin would be staying longer, which made his heart just melt. The blush on his face later that evening upon recalling the event was comparable to that of roses in bloom. Moomin just had unknowing talent of flustering Snufkin, which worked against the traveler more often than not. But Moomin surely didn’t share the same affections. Such a bold assumption would be the equivalent to predicting Snufkin enjoyed the police. But Snufkin was okay with the fact that Moomin didn’t feel the same. As long as he could see Moomin smile at him, or give him flowers for his hat, or sit with him awhile, that was enough for Snufkin.


End file.
